Leave Lots to be Desired
Leave Lots to be Desired is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of Stonemoor and the seventy-first overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Rose Petal Avenue. Plot Following the discovery that "The Crimson Rose" had a hideout in the Rose Petal Park, the player and Spencer headed there and soon heard screaming. The pair raced to where the sound was coming from, only to find dogwalker Kathy Peek screaming at the body of musician Ned Garza, impaled on the tree branches. The pair first questioned Kathy on how she found the body, prompting her to explain she found him while out on a jog. They also suspected fellow musician Noah O’Knight and cabaret dancer Michelle Carnegie. Todrick Cole then told them that he'd discovered the serial killer's hideout. The pair raced to the hideout, a secluded treehouse, where they suspected train conductor Alphonsine Carmichael and saxophone player Reggie Clark. Alexandre then raced into the station with a head injury, insisting that he'd been attacked by the serial killer. Alexandre told them that he went to the hideout to find more clues and spotted a cloaked figure inside. The figure then hit Alexandre over the head before fleeing. The pair then sent Alexandre to medical help before searching the crime scenes again, incriminating dogwalker Kathy Peek for the murder. Kathy denied the evidence, but she then broke down crying after they accused her of the victim blaming her of kidnapping dogs for ransom. However Kathy told them that she had slept with the victim and, after she ended things with him, was being stalked by the victim. She attempted to put a restraining order on Ned, but somehow he still kept stalking her. When Kathy was out for a jog through the Rose Petal Park, Ned jumped in front of her, begging for her to let him back in her life. When she refused, Ned started to manhandle her, which led her to push him off her thanks to her reflexes and then realized that her push had led him to be shoved into tree branches, impaling Ned. She had screamed, which led her to lie to the police in shock when they had ran onto the scene. For the accidental murder and her lies to the police, she was given ten years with a chance of parole in five. After the trial, the team went to interrogate Noah, who had been discovered to be in the Rose's hideout during the investigation, who claimed that he wasn't the Crimson Rose. The player then joined Spencer to investigate the Crimson Rose hideout again. They soon discovered a bloodstained knife and sent it to Fleur, who revealed that the blood on the knife belonged to Francisco Delacroix, who was murdered the previous case after he murdered a socialite with a secret life. They then investigated the hideout again and discovered a list of targets the Crimson Rose had. They then discovered that brothel client Michael Stern was next. They then informed Alexandre and Chief Flanagan about their discoveries. Meanwhile, Judge South came to the station and told them that since Valentine's Day was nearing, he wanted to go ahead and propose to his boyfriend of 7 years, Emilio Fernandez. They helped Damien to put together a picnic in the parkwhen Damien realized that he lost his ring for the proposal. The player and April then searched the park and retrieved Damien his ring. Damien then proposed to a tearful Emilio before the couple shared a kiss and then sat down to have a picnic with the player and April. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told them that he had sent Alexandre with Todrick Cole to take Michael into custody, however a shocked Alexandre came into the station, panicking. He then told them that Michael had been found murdered in Francisco's cabaret garden. Summary Victim *'Ned Garza' (found impaled on tree branches in the park) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Kathy Peek' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses sulphur soap *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect uses sulphur soap *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect uses hair powder Profile *The suspect uses sulphur soap *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect uses sulphur soap *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect uses hair powder Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses sulphur soap. *The killer eats oysters. *The killer uses hair powder. *The killer is 5'6" tall. *The killer wears pinstripes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rose Petal Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirt Mound, Torn Ticket; New Suspect: Kathy Peek) *Speak to Kathy about finding the body. *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Concert Ticket; New Crime Scene: Band Stand) *Investigate Band Stand. (Clues: Ukulele, Box of Instruments) *Examine Ukulele. (Result: N O'KNIGHT; New Suspect: Noah O'Knight) *Question Noah on his bandmate's death. *Examine Box of Instruments. (Result: Rose Label; New Suspect: Michelle Carnegie) *Ask Michelle if she knew the victim. *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Victim's Beanie) *Examine Victim's Beanie. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sulphur soap) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secluded Treehouse. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Locked Briefcase, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Train Schedule; New Suspect Alphonsine Carmichael) *Ask Alphonsine Carmichael about the victim. (Attribute: Alphonsine uses sulphur soap) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Saxophone; New Suspect: Reggie Clark) *Interrogate Reggie about his friend's death. (Attribute: Reggie uses sulphur soap and eats oysters) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloodied Soap) *Analyze Bloodied Soap. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair powder; New Crime Scene: Park Picnic Spot) *Investigate Park Picnic Spot. (Clues: Dog Collar, Smashed Camera) *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Vegan Dog Treats) *Ask Kathy Peek about the dog collar. (Attribute: Kathy uses hair powder, eats oysters and uses sulphur soap) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Damaged Camera) *Analyze Damaged Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: Michelle uses sulphur soap and uses hair powder) *Ask Michelle Carnegie about the victim's voyeur camera. (Attribute: Michelle eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Treehouse Base. (Clues: Serial Killer Shrine, Broken Guitar, Defaced Poster) *Examine Broken Guitar. (Result: Faded Text Revealed) *Ask Reggie about breaking the victim's guitar. (Attribute: Reggie uses hair powder) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Ask Alphonsine about defacing the victim's poster. (Attribute: Alphonsine eats oysters and uses hair powder) *Examine Serial Killer's Shrine. (Result: Button) *Analyze Button. (09:00:00) *Confront Noah O'Knight about his button in the Crimson Rose's shrine. (Attribute: Noah uses hair powder and eats oysters) *Investigate Band Stand. (Clues: Trash Can, Snapped Branch) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6" tall) *Examine Snapped Branch. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Who Wanders the Streets? (5/6). (No stars) Who Wanders the Streets? (5/6) *Interrogate Noah O'Knight about the Crimson Rose. (Reward: Leaf Crown) *Investigate Secluded Treehouse. (Clue: Bloodstained Knife) *Examine Bloodstained Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00) *Investigate Treehouse Base. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Killer's List of Targets) *Inform Alexandre about the serial killer's list. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Damien South wants to tell them. *Investigate Rose Petal Park. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Ring Box) *Return the ring box to Damien. *Welcome Emilio to the picnic and watch Damien propose. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "leave a lot to be desired", meaning to be very inadequate or unsatisfactory; to lack a large amount of what is desired or required. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Rose Petal Avenue